


Cursed

by Gentrychild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, REALLY short story, Short Story, Werewolf Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/pseuds/Gentrychild
Summary: A short story about Ivar the Boneless being a werewolf, and as terrifying as ever for his fellow Northmen.Because every fandom needs a werewolf AU.





	Cursed

 

The full moon always brought unease in Kattegat. Some of them revered it, others watched out for it, aware of what darkness it awakened inside some of them. And since the birth of the youngest of the Ragnarsons, some cautious respect. No wonder the wolves didn't want one of them as diner.

At first, they used chains. Thick ones, which should have been enough to contain a pup, even as mad as Ivar. Aslaug explained it as the pup being drunk on his newfound ability to run, while the common wisdom agreed on Ivar being simply batshit crazy. But they learned to live with his special time of the month. Until the chains broke.

When the Night of Fangs was ended by their fearless queen grabbing an enraged pup by the scruff of the neck, they started building the cage. Large, underground, impossible to breach. But every full moon, the wolf tried, ripping at the bars, howling at the moon he couldn't see. He screamed like he knew all the rage of this world. He screamed like he could smell the fear he inspired and wished to cure it by the ultimate remedy.

He howled like he was free. More free in chains and in a cage than them in the comfort of their home, because he knew the truth. His shackles were lighter than the limits they put over themselves. He knew no limit, no restraint, and they feared him because it allowed him to be more than anyone else.

But the worse was the morning. As the sun rose, Aslaug walked down the stairs and sang to her son as the transformation receded. Painless as the boy turned into a wolf, it was a distressing and laborious experience when he changed back. As he desperately tried to stay beast. Begged his body to stay powerful and fast, not to cripple him again. He tried, everytime, making the processus longer and excruciating but did not care next to the possibility of staying wolf.

And as he failed, everytime, his mother was next to him.

His mindless screams drowned the words she whispered to his ear. Sounds that shouldn't be able to come from a human throat. Sounds that shouldn't convey so much rage and grief. Those were the sounds that belonged to a beast which haunted nightmares.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Hoped you liked the story.


End file.
